The provision of a plurality of connectors secured to a tape strip to form a taped ribbon of connectors for application in a connector harness assembly machine is known in the art as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,034 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,889.
It has also been suggested that a feed wheel could be utilized to strip taped components from a tape strip to dispense the components into a bag for packaging. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,646.
None of these prior machines provide for sequential reorientation and accurate positioning of each connector within a connector termination press allowing rapid and accurate termination of a plurality of tape mounted connectors.